My Girlfriend the Lamia
by Beleiveit1
Summary: This is a story of a young boy named Nero who's life was full of fail when it came to love, but one day on a hiking trip all that changes, as he becomes involved with a beautiful girl named Raku who is really a Lamia, a snake woman.
1. That Girl, is a Snake!

**) My Girlfriend the Lamia(**

**) Part 1(**

**)That Girl, is a Snake(**

Nero is a less than average teenager, a failure in love, and to say in the nicest way, a real loser. He is repeatedly picked on because he is too cool to be a nerd and to nerdy to be cool. He is also the shortest kid in his class. His grades below average, and he is a failure in physical education. No true hobbies, other than drawing in his notebook.

"HEY ZERO!" called one of his usual bullies, goes by the name Maxi.

"My name isn't 'Zero'" Nero replied.

"What ever. Hey, where's my money?"

"I don't have any."

"BULL!" Maxi yells. He then grabs Nero by his ankles and starts shaking him, a couple of dollars falls out of his pocket; he is then dropped straight to the concrete floor. "Bring more next time chump."

Maxi walks away leaving Nero on the floor, wallowing in self pity.

'Why am I such a loser?" He asked himself, 'Why can't I have a lucky break?'

The next day was a class field trip to the woods five miles south of the city. Everyone had been looking forward to it, because the woods had been known to be homes to some very interesting wildlife. But those rumors couldn't be any further from the truth. Nero was sitting on a rock near a river drawing the landscape.

"HEY ZERO!!" yelled Maxi as he came walking up flanked by his usual group of thugs.

"My name is Nero" Nero replied.

"Who cares, what are you doing loser? Drawing? Of course if you call it art." Maxi's flunkies began laughing as if this was the funniest thing they have heard. Nero then shuts his note book and tries to put it away but Maxi was too fast for him.

"Let's see what Zero has put in this" He opens the notebook, "What is this crap?" Maxi begins tearing out pages and tossing them all over.

"HEY THOSE ARE MY DRAWINGS!" Nero yells, as he tries to get the book back, however Maxi has other ideas. He tosses the book to his buddy Jin.

"What is this supposed to be, a horse?" Jin asks in a very nasty way. He then tosses it to Tom. The cycle goes on until half the pages are gone.

"Guys please give it back, stop ruining it." Nero demands.

"Who are you to give us orders, Zero?" Maxi asks mockingly. "If you want it so bad, why don't you go get it?" Maxi throws the book into the river which begins to float away. Nero doesn't think, he jumps in to retrieve the book. The bullies sit at the bank laughing as Nero struggles to stay afloat. He was always a terrible swimmer. The current becomes too strong and next thing he knows, Nero is going over a very large waterfall.

"OH SHIT!!" Yelled Maxi as he watched as Nero plummeted a fifty foot drop, "let's get outta here." They run for it.

Nero washed up on the shore in the mud, his cloths ripped, and his notebook in hand which was soaked. Nero slowly wakes up, the first thing he thinks as he wakes up is: 'Where am I?" He begins to look around; his side aches because he broke at least one of his ribs in the fall. He gets up and looks at what has become of his drawings. Suddenly he heard a splashing noise; instinctively he hid behind a rock, believing it is Maxi and his goons.

He soon looks into the middle of the little lake and sees what caused the noise. A very gorgeous girl was swimming waist deep in the lake, she was naked.

'Who is that' Nero wondered as he stared at her. He looked at her from afar as if for hours until she turned to his direction. She gave a small gasp.

'Oh crap,' he thought to himself, 'I'm busted, she's going to hit me and call me a pervert!' She was indeed coming closer, but she didn't seem mad, upset, or anything. She had an expression of concern on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice was soft and kind, "what happened to you?"

"N…nothing," Nero responded, very nervously, "I'm ok, I'm sorry I was staring at you!" He covered his eyes so that he wouldn't stare at her majestic figure.

"You are wounded; did you fall from the waterfall?" She was very concerned but sounded as if she was scolding him, she sounded like a mother really.

"Ye…yeah I did." She was already next to him, but Nero kept his eyes covered. The beautiful girl grabbed his hands and made her look at him. She was more beautiful up close, she was blushing slightly but she was still concerned. Trying very hard not to look below her neck he asked: "What's your name?"

"My name is Raku." She beamed at him; the shine of her smile was like the sun on a cloudless day, "what's yours?"

"I'm Nero." She hugged him and said, "Pleased to meet you Nero-kun!" Nero got very hot, he had never had a girl call him that before, let alone hug him, while she is nude.

'She is so cute' he thought, but then he felt something wrap around his legs. He looked and was shocked at what he saw. A SNAKE'S TAIL!

"WHAAA!!" he yelled and tried to get away but it wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong Nero-kun?" Raku asked him as if he were going crazy.

"SN…SNAKE!!" He screamed, but Raku just giggled.

"Silly, that's me." Nero looked and saw the truth. Where her legs should be was a very large snake's tail. "I'm a Lamia." She added and blushed very hard, how she should have when he saw her naked in the lake.

)End of Chapter One(


	2. Are You Scared?

**)My Girlfriend the Lamia(**

**)Part 2(**

**)Are You Scared?(**

'A what?!' Nero thought with a look of panic. 'A Lamia?!'

"Um," Raku piped up, "are you scared of me?" She swayed back and forth due to the embarassment. She really wants Nero to like her. Nero didn't know what to think or say. Of course he's scared, he's terrified, but at the same time, due to his gender, happy. He look at her for a while then said; "No. I mean, yes I was at first, but still, Lamias are pretty cool." He blushed, this was the most he's talked to a girl.

"HURRAY!" She replied. She then hugged him really tight. "Thank you," She continued, "then you'll be my friend right?"

"Uh, sure." Nero responded.

"Thank goodness. I thought you would be scared and run away. So, shall we start?" She beemed at him.

"Start what?" Nero asked. Just as he said this, she began unbuttoning his shirt. 'WHAT IS SHE DOING?!' Nero thought. This is so sudden and unexpected. Next thing he knew she was on top of him and pulling his shirt off. He was on the ground and she bent in close and kissed him deep. Nero's first kiss, not exactly how he expected it, espessually not with her tongue down his throat. She then began to unzip his pants. He couldn't control himself. He grabbed her hands to stop her. She looked surprised and looked back down at him.

"What's wrong Nero-kun?" She asked.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?!"

"Trying to make love with you." She responded with a smile on her face.

"THIS IS SUDDEN DON'T YOU THINK?!"

"But, I really like you, and you like me right? Isn't this what boys and girls do when they really like eachother?"

"Yes but.." He started.

"You hate me, don't you?" She asked. She got off of him, looked down, and started to cry a bit.

"I don't hate you." Nero said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I just think that you came at me a bit fast. Yes it's true that boys and girls do this when they really like eachother, but they shouldn't force it on eachother. They need to wait until the other is ready." She looked up at him. She looked a bit releaved.

"So, there is a chance?" She asked.

"Well...." He wasn't prepared for this response, nor did he even realise the bulk of what he said until now. "Yes, there is."

"YAY" She yelled as she hugged him really tight. "Just so you know, I was kind of nervous myself."

"What?" Nero asked.

"See, my people are all female, and we are dieing out. So we must find a male of another species to father our children. That's why I came up here. But everytime a man saw me," She looked at her snake half, "they all run away. That is why I was so happy when you said you liked me. And I guess I came off a little forward. I was also scared cause this was my first time, so I didn't know what to expect." She was emarassed and kind of turned away from Nero to hide her face which was so red that it could make a tomato look pale.

"Well," Nero didn't know what to say, but tried. "When we're both ready, maybe then we can..." He blushed too, a failure in love, now talking of making children with a very cute girl. Just then Nero saw his notebook. He picked it up. Half of the pictures torn out and the rest ruined by the water.

"OH CRAP!" Nero shouted in surprise.

"What is it Nero-kun?" Raku asked.

"My class, I forgot that I was on a trip with them. I need to get back." He said franticly.

"Oh, please stay with me." Raku pleaded. She really wanted him to stay longer.

"I can't, I'll see you here tomarrow ok Raku-san."

"Ok, bye." She said sadly. Nero ran up around the hill he fell from and after another 20 minutes he rejoined his classmates, whom have been looking for him for hours. They took him back to school and the nurse patched him up. They asked what happened to him, but Nero chose to tell no soul his tale. Once home he went to bed and began to think of Raku. He felt bad for leaving her like that. He didn't sleep a wink that night, thinking about the next day when he sees the beautiful snake girl again.

)End of Chapter Two(


End file.
